Second Chances
by NoPowerInThe'VerseCanStopMe
Summary: What would you change, give a second chance? Helena ponders this question, somewhere between life and death. Helena/Myka. Set during the season 3 finale.


**SPOILER ALERT!** If you haven't seen the season 3 finale, stop reading now and go watch it!

So, this is my first Warehouse 13 fanfic, and my first fanfic in quite some time, so be kind.

This is set during the season 3 finale. So **SPOILERS** for anything up to the finale are game, though I don't think I mentioned anything else. Also, I believe general consensus is that Helena mouthed something along the lines of "Thank you" but we're going to hope and wish and assume that she meant, "I love you."

I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of its characters, if I did, Jamie Murray and Joanne Kelly would be making out on screen all the damn time.

This is unbetad, so all mistakes are mine. It's short and sweet, so enjoy.

* * *

><p>Myka was breaking inside. She watched as Helena stood outside the protective bubble. Sacrificing herself to let them live. To let Myka live. Myka watched as Helena smiled at her and mouthed "Thank you" Myka wanted to scream. She wanted to know that Helena meant, "I love you." She could see it in her eyes. She wanted to hold her and tell her that she loved her too. She wanted to do anything but stand here and watch Helena die.<p>

Helena hated this. She didn't want Myka to watch her die. She didn't want to die. Not now that she had Myka back in her life. She looked at Myka, beautiful, strong Myka, mouthing the words "Thank you" as the timer on the bomb beeped, wishing she had the courage to say, "I love you". Instead she said, "I smell apples" and Helena's world went black.

* * *

><p>Helena slowly opened here eyes. The sun shown brightly above her. Soft grass billowed around her, the wind spreading the smell of wildflowers.<p>

"Is this heaven?" murmured Helena as she sat up.

"No, Miss Wells," said the even, ever calm voice of Mrs. Frederic.

Helena's head whirled around to find the origin of the voice. Mrs. Frederic was standing to her left. Helena stood and followed silently as Mrs. Frederic began to walk toward the edge of the field where a small cottage stood.

Mrs. Frederic opened the door and let Helena walk into the cottage first. There was a kettle of tea on the stove. Helena sat at the small wooden table placed in the center of the kitchen as Mrs. Frederic poured two cups of tea. She slid one toward Helena as she sat across from the Victorian writer.

"I suspect you have many questions, Miss Wells," started Mrs. Frederic.

"Yes, quite, for instance, why am I not dead," interrupted Helena, "Or am I?"

"That's a difficult question to answer Miss Wells. You are, for all intents and purposes, dead. However, your locket, appears to have saved you," said Mrs. Frederic.

"What do you mean? How could my locket save me?" asked Helena impatiently, recalling mere minutes ago Myka hooking it around her neck in China.

"I don't know, Miss Wells," said Mrs. Frederic.

"What do you mean you don't know? How do you know it saved me but yet not know how," asked Helena.

Mrs. Frederic took a sip of her tea.

"I would assume it has to do with the pictures you hold in that locket, the love they carry, though I have no way of knowing for sure, Miss Wells," said Mrs. Frederic before standing, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

"Business?" shouted Helena, "I'm dead, and you have business to attend to?"

Helena looked down at her tea and when she looked up again, Mrs. Frederic was gone, in a much more sudden manner than usual, if that was possible. She sighed in frustration. What was she to do now? Sit and twiddle her thumbs? It was then that Helena noticed a piece of paper sitting on the counter. She stood slowly and walked around the table to grab the paper. She opened it and slowly read the words.

The paper fell from her hands and slowly fluttered to the ground. In Myka's handwriting it read, "If you could do it all again, what would you change?"

Helena thought. Would she change anything? Having her Christina back would be wonderful, but she'd found no way to stop that tragedy, even with her time machine. Would she stay at Warehouse 13 and leave the Minoan Trident safe in Warehouse 2? What would that mean for her and Myka? What would she change?

Helena slept fitfully through the night and wondered if sleep was really necessary when one was dead, though her yawns and drooping eyes seemed to suggest it was. She was in the small kitchen making tea when Mrs. Frederic arrived.

"What would you change?" Helena asked the caretaker?

Mrs. Frederic sipped her tea and smiled, "Nothing."

"Nothing? How can you know all that you know now and say there's nothing you would change?" asked Helena incredulously.

"Everything I have done in my lifetime brought me to where I am and I am happy here," said Mrs. Frederic carefully, "But you are not. And you get this one chance to fix it, so choose wisely Miss Wells."

"What do you mean? I'm dead, I can't change a damn thing," said Helena angrily.

"I said it was complicated, Miss Wells. Yes you are dead, but only in this timeline, the pocket watch that Agent Neilsen was carrying when the bomb went off has the power to rewind time, but only by 47 seconds, so you must think fast Miss Wells, what would you change?" said Mrs. Frederic as she faded away.

Helena's world was going black again. She squeezed her eyes shut and suddenly she heard Pete and Myka saying their goodbyes again. Helena opened her eyes. She was back in the Warehouse, with the bomb ticking away.

_What would I change? _Helena thought. Obviously, her bubble had protected the agents or they wouldn't have been able to reverse time.

"What would I change," Helena mumbled.

Suddenly the light bulb came on, as it had so many times in her brilliant mind.

"Put the bomb on the floor!" she shouted.

Artie, Pete, and Myka turned to stare at her. She was holding cables in her hands.

"Helena, what are you talking about," asked Myka.

"No time, put it on the floor and step back, now!" shouted Helena with even more intensity.

Pete complied and the three agents backed away. They watched as Helena pushed the wires together, creating sparks. Suddenly a bubble emanated from the wires and spread around the bomb.

Helena smiled as the other agents stared at her.

"What is that?" asked Pete.

"A glitch in the system allowed me to move part of the shield to that spot on the floor. Now I just hope it holds," explained Helena.

She watched as the clock counted down. With 10 seconds left Helena crossed the room and gathered Myka in her arms. Myka didn't fight her, just gazed into Helena's eyes.

Helena could have cried when she heard Myka say those three little words.

Helena murmured, "I love you too,' before capturing Myka's lips.

They heard the bomb beep, but they didn't care. They were lost in each other. The bomb exploded behind them and they broke apart.

"Sure gives new meaning to expression 'Seeing fireworks' I guess," laughed Myka.

The shield gave way and the residual energy knocked the agents to the ground along with several other objects in the room, but left them unharmed. Myka and Helena looked at the rest of the room then each other. Helena smiled and pulled Myka back to her. Their lips met again and this time, they had no intention of loosing each other.

Pete and Artie pulled themselves off the ground and looked around for the two women. When Artie spotted them with their lips locked and their arms around each other, he opened his mouth to comment, but was stopped by an elbow to his ribs.

"Just let them enjoy the moment, man," said Pete, smiling at his partner and the writer.

Artie shook his head and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

Review, let me know what you think! I appreciate the feedback!


End file.
